


Gone | [11th!Doctor X Reader]

by midnighteclipse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighteclipse/pseuds/midnighteclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't keep doing this to you.<br/>Not anymore.<br/>It's about time he lets you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone | [11th!Doctor X Reader]

[Listen as you read.](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=Q7VTsNPWnV8)

The Doctor found it hard to think, hard to breath.  
  
He didn't want to do this. He _h_ _ad_ to do this. For himself. For you.  
  
He couldn't keep doing this to you. He couldn't keep putting you at risk. He couldn't keep you for himself.  
  
Every fiber of his being told him otherwise. Even after he destroyed Gallifrey and everyone on it, he always felt like the universe owed him. For thousands of years he had put the needs of others above his own. Didn't that count for something? Didn't that mean that he could be truly happy for once?  
  
Apparently not. To tell himself that would only mean he was fooling himself. You didn't deserve that.  
  
You are worth so much more. So much more than the Doctor's brief happiness. It wasn't fair for you to grow old whilst he remained young. For you to wither away and love someone that could never give you what you truly needed. Someone to grow old with. A companion that could support you and love you without putting you in harm's way. Someone you could even have a family with.  
  
No. He didn't deserve you. You didn't deserve such a terrible fate.  
  
  
The Doctor's dark green eyes flickered up to meet yours as you strolled into the console room, your breakfast in hand.  
  
You looked so beautiful, standing there as the white ceiling lights of the TARDIS glowed upon your (s/c) skin. Your hair wasn't in the usual updo. Instead it flowed down freely, framing the shape of your face perfectly. If only you knew how much it hurt him.  
  
You smiled. "Morning, Doctor. Any plans today?" You took a bite of your breakfast and plopped down on the console chair, completely unaware of the turmoil and conflict brewing inside the Doctor's hearts.  
  
"Actually, yes." The Doctor walked around the console and began to punch in the coordinates that he always seemed to avoid. Your home.  
  
You gripped on the jumpseat tightly as the TARDIS dematerialized and landed at her destination. To your surprise she didn't jostle and shake as she usually did.        
  
You cocked your eyebrows at the Doctor. "Plan on telling me? Or do I have to look for myself?" You finished the last of your breakfast with a smirk and stood up.  
  
Why was the Doctor so quiet?  
  
You rounded the console cautiously and stared into the Doctor's eyes. They were closed off, heavily guarding what he was feeling. It had been a long time since he had done that.  
  
"Hey. What's going on?" You laid your hand on his.  
  
"I'm taking you home."  
  
You shook your head, lifting your hand from his. "What?"  
  
"You're going home. You have to- need to go home."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense." You shook your head. "What did I do?"  
  
"You didn't do--it doesn't matter." The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"What do you mean it doesn't matter?! I have the right to know!" You snapped back. He was being ridiculous.  
  
The Doctor frowned. He had to be firm. He couldn't give in. He had to make sure you were safe... even if it broke your heart.   
  
"Get out of my TARDIS." He turned away from you and pulled the console screen over to himself.  
  
You felt like a lightning struck you in your place.   
  
You felt numb. If you didn't know any better you'd say your heart stopped beating all at once.   
  
You struggled to piece together a cohesive thought. Anything that would make the Doctor change his mind or at least coax him into explaining why he was making you leave. But as your eyes glanced to a TARDIS blue lugggage that was certainly not there before, any hopes of forming a sentence in your favor went down the proverbial drain.  
  
_This was really happening._ You thought.  _I'm being kicked out of  my own home._  
  
Home.  
  
That word resonated through every cell of your being as you took one last look at the console. The Doctor had made this your home. Now it would only be a sweet memory gone sour.  
  
With mechanical, almost lifeless steps, you went to grab the luggage and stood in front of the TARDIS's double doors. Your fingers ghosted against the wooden surface before curling into a fist. And suddenly your chest grew tight as silent tears began to stream down your face.  
  
You wanted to scream. You wanted to kick and scream and punch and cry like a child throwing a temper tantrum. You wanted to slap whatever eyebrows the Doctor had left on his face clean off. You wanted to direct every alien profanity you had learned in the last three years at him.  
  
Instead you took a shaky breath and spoke.  
  
"Before I leave," you stated with a surprisingly level voice. "I need you to promise me something."  
  
The Doctor didn't answer, in fear that his voice would only betray his feelings.  
  
"Promise me you'll find someone."  
  
"I don't need anyone." The Doctor replied, remembering the last time he said that was to a loud mouthed ginger in a wedding dress all those years ago.  
  
"Yes you do, because sometimes you need someone to keep you from going too far."  
  
With that you pushed through TARDIS doors and walked out without looking back.  
  
_It was for her own good._  
 _She's on Earth where she belongs._  
 _She's better off without you ruining her life._  
  
The Doctor repeated those words in his head like a mantra as he pulled down the TARDIS lever and left you forever stranded on Planet Earth.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.
> 
> I had this planned for so long.  
> I hope it makes up for in feels what it lacks in length.
> 
> I do not own the TARDIS or the Doctor  
> I do not own you. And apparently neither does Eleven.  
> Images and songs do not belong to me  
> I DO own the stories and should only be published in this website, Quotev, tumblr, or DA.


End file.
